Wishful Thinking Choices
This page contains the choices in Wishful Thinking and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 2 *Fine Wine. (��15) *Retro With A Twist. *Close Crop. *Platinum Power. *Honeybun. Choice 3 *Business Casual. *Chiffon Shift. *Dark Darling. Choice 4 *Great! I love it! *Let's try something else. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your first name? Default is "Lydia". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your last name? Default is "Gibson". Chapter One: I Can Only Imagine Choices Choice 1 *Yeah, this is definitely a Pulitzer. Choice 2 *Sure, why not. Choice 3 *Sorry, I'll go. (No effect) *I thought you needed help. (No effect) *Sure, relax. (No effect) Choice 4 *Sorry to interfere. (No effect) *Thanks for stepping in. (No effect) Choice 5 *''So'' cute. (No effect) *Distracting you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Feel super confident. (No effect) *Might throw up. (No effect) *Leave this in fate's hands. (No effect) Choice 7 *Passionate. (No effect) *Observant. (No effect) *Good-looking. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Tell me more about what you do here. (No effect) *What's your favorite color? (No effect) *Who got the dog, in the end? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Why did you and your wife split? (No effect) *What's your greatest regret? (No effect) *How did you get to where you are today? (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out you stay silent. " " if you do not get both correct. " " if you got both correct. Choice 10 *That woman who sued a statue park? (No effect) *The huge storm in Australia? (No effect) *That guy who tried to stow away on a spaceship? (No effect) Choice 11 *Would love to! (��12) *Should let you go. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Encouraging. (No effect) *Complex. (No effect) *Smooth. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *A fashion designer. (No effect) *The lead singer of a punk band. (No effect) *An alien. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *On a date. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Undercover spies. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *He's into me? (No effect) *He thinks I'm cool? (No effect) " " Choice 12 *I blew it. (No effect) *Alec is a huge jerk. (No effect) Choice 13 *Just the guy I wanted to see. (No effect) *I need a hug right now. (No effect) Choice 14 *To the lake, then! (��16) *I need to get back to work. ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *We hunted the lake monster? (No effect) *You got bit by a crawfish? (No effect) *We went skinny dipping? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 *Skip stones.(No effect) *Make leaf boats.(No effect) *Push you in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Let's look for wildlife. (No effect) *Prepare for a splash war! (No effect) *Give me a piggyback ride! (No effect) " " Choice 15 *Who was that? (No effect) *Did you say something? (No effect) *Leave my bank account out of this! (No effect) Chapter Two: On My Mind Choices Choice 1 *Better than ever! (No effect) *A little fried, but, you know. (No effect) *Better now that you’re here (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 2 *Who found me? (No effect) *Did I make the news? (No effect) *Were you worried about me? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *Travel all around the world. (No effect) *Kiss my true love on a moonlit beach. (No effect) *Set a record for the most number of sneezes in a minute. (No effect) Choice 4 *That’d be great! (��17) *I’m good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Sad ending! (No effect) *Alien invasion! (No effect) *Dramatic kiss! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I like... Default is "The Last Summer". Diamond Choice 3 *Satisfied at Northbridge News? (No effect) *Working on anything else? (No effect) *Going to the next Bernard Mossier? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Support each other's goal. (No effect) *Become good friends. (No effect) *Get to know each other much better. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 5 *I’m okay thanks. (No effect) *I could use a donut... (No effect) Choice 6 *Tune in! (��16) (+Reporter Score) *Stay out of it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *June *Ellen *Tony You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Diamond Choice 6 (June) *Maggie... Diamond Choice 7 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 8 (June) *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie *Maggie Diamond Choice 6 (Ellen) *Aubrey. (No effect) *Ellen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Tony) *Distract him! (No effect) *Ignore him! (No effect) " " " " Choice 7 *Thanks for your concern. (No effect) *I’m ready to get back to work! (No effect) *You’re a jerk. (No effect) Choice 8 *Like a real power player. (No effect) *''Extremely'' pretty. (No effect) Choice 9 *This guest isn’t taking any of her crap. (No effect) *Ellen sucks. (No effect) *I might be in love with Anna Koishi. (No effect) Choice 10 *If I can get you anything. (No effect) *That you’re okay. (No effect) Choice 11 *The presidency? (No effect) *Leading the revolution? (No effect) *Stealing the public’s hearts? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *How can I refuse? (��18) *I really shouldn’t. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Not care what others think. (No effect) *Know your strengths. (No effect) *Hashtag eat, pray, love. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *I’m Ms. Pennyworth. (No effect) *I’m the food critic. (No effect) *My wife and I are celebrating our anniversary. (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 11 *Did you ever get into trouble? (No effect) *What was the sneakiest tactic you ever used? (No effect) *Was flirting one of your tricks? (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 13 *I wanted to check on Anna! (No effect) *I’m disorientated from my accident! (No effect) *I was looking for the bathroom! (No effect) Chapter Three: Thought Process Choices Choice 1 *Ellen's rejects? I'll pass. (No effect) *I'm on it! Sounds great! (No effect) *Why doesn't she want it? (No effect) Although all options have no immediate effect, Alec responds better to the third option. " " Choice 2 *You're so jealous of me. (No effect) *I thought this looked nice! (No effect) Choice 3 *It's my first time on TV! (No effect) *I can't fumble this promotion. (No effect) *What if there's something in my teeth? (No effect) Choice 4 *Wearing this! (��25) ( ) *Changing again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Hot? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *A pro? (No effect) Choice 5 *What was your greatest challenge? (No effect) *Life isn't life-or-death? (No effect) *I'm already having fun with you. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) " " and 2 +Interview if you're wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 *Are you a lifelong animal lover? (No effect) *Will you develop your cat professionally? (No effect) *Did you go to school for this? (No effect) Choice 7 *Live alone... with Jinx? (+Interview) *Have something to hide? (No effect) *Have any trade secrets? (2 +Interview) Choice 8 *There's someone else here! (No effect) *We'll need some establishing shots. (+Interview) *I'd love to see her bed and toys. (2 +Interview) Choice 9 *Jinx is breakdancing! (No effect) *Open. This. Door. (No effect) *I know the truth. (No effect) Choice 10 *Long this has been going on? (No effect) *They possibly mixed up your order? (No effect) *You've cared for them so far? (No effect) " " if you got 2 or more +Interview. " " if you got 1 or less +Interview. Choice 11 *She'll fit in purr-fectly. (��20) *I have to pass, Tilly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I'll name her... Default is "Jinx." Diamond Choice 3 *Am a savage, Jinx. (No effect) *Could actually use lessons. (No effect) *Don't chase my own tail. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hold on to this for now. (No effect) *Give in and let you have some. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *I knew I could do it. (No effect) *It's not that big of a deal. (No effect) *Someday I'll be the star. (No effect) Choice 14 *Give him a long hug. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Thank him and shake his hand. (No effect) Choice 15 *Know I'm listening to you. (No effect) *Be happy for me, okay? (No effect) *Enjoy the celebration! (No effect) Choice 16 *Nursed you through the flu? (No effect) *Ordered that stripper clown? (No effect) *Caught us kissing? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 17 *So soothing. (��19) *Kinda scary! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Mmm... Diamond Choice 6 *Not me! I'm going to be rich. (No effect) *I wish I could join you. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *You're still doing better than me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice! *Slow. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fast! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Turn the wheel slightly. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Shift the throttle. (No effect) *Zone out. (No effect) If the timer runs out, you stare blankly and Jaime takes the wheel. Diamond Choice 9 *When did you get so... hot? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *What a show-off. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Feast your eyes. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *It's a little chilly! (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *This thing is a deathtrap! (No effect) *You're so good with your hands. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Four: Good Idea Choices Choice 1 *Still missing lots of stuff. (No effect) *Definitely getting the hang of it. (No effect) Choice 2 *Rob a bank! (No effect) *Be a superhero! (No effect) *Get a cable talk show! (No effect) Choice 3 *It has to be stealthy. (No effect) *I need a little pizzazz. (No effect) Choice 4 *It's for a good cause! (No effect) *I tip really well! (No effect) Choice 5 *Touch of whimsy. (No effect) *Reminder they're loved. (No effect) Choice 6 *Aww... (No effect) Choice 7 *I'll keep him! (��20) *That's a great idea. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *I'll name him... Default is "Opie". " " Choice 8 *Were such a nerd! (No effect) *Could get any cooler. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Have some treats! (No effect) *Chase each other! (No effect) *Play with a toy! (No effect) Choice 9 *It's actually very sexy! (No effect) *It's famous! (No effect) *It's falling apart! (No effect) Choice 10 *This guy I like at work. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Overcoming my shyness. (No effect) *Becoming lead reporter. (No effect) Choice 11 *Adorable! (No effect) *Terrible! (No effect) *Creative! (No effect) Choice 12 *I'm there! (��16) *Tonight doesn't work for me. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 *Close to Aubrey. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *At a comfortable distance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hamlet. (No effect) *Cuties! (No effect) *A dream I had once. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Were really into action and adventure! (No effect) *Didn't have anyone helping you with this stuff? (No effect) *Are still grounded to this day, I assume. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Romance? (No effect) *Thrillers? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Get to see each other. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Get paid for it! (No effect) " " Choice 13 *I'm a superhero, remember? (No effect) *Northbridge News will solve it. (No effect) " " " " if your reporter score is high enough. Otherwise, you get " " Choice 14 *Do you have access to the folio case? (No effect) *Who do you think is the culprit? (No effect) *Did you take it, Carla? (No effect) Choice 15 *We should go ask Stanley. (No effect) *All that matters is finding it. (No effect) *Carla should lose her job. (No effect) Choice 16 *I'll get the book! (��16) *Go after him, Reuben! ( ) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Man without glasses. *Man with glasses. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Woman with glasses. Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Flip over it! (No effect) *Jump off the table! (No effect) *Crash through it! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Hop on! Jaime ''❤ +Romance if you romanced him previously?'' Diamond Choice 11 *Stop, thief! (No effect) *There's been a mix-up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *We found it! " " Choice 17 (if you didn't get the book yourself) *There it is! Choice 18 *We're both so overworked. (No effect) *Want a foot rub? (Anna ❤ +Romance) *Your coffee needs liquor. (No effect) Choice 19 *You're delivering his food at two am. (No effect) *He must pay you handsomely. (No effect) *We'll never have our night out, huh? (Anna ❤ +Romance) Choice 20 *A naughty idea! Let's go! (��17) *A great event, though. ( ) Diamond Choice 13 *Think of the kids! Diamond Choice 14 *High pressure. (No effect) *Such an opportunity. (No effect) *Pretentious, huh? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 *Queen of the nerds. (No effect) *Uninterested in labels. (No effect) *Too cool for shool. (No effect) Diamond Choice 16 *Read me a poem. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *You look so relaxed. (No effect) " " Chapter Five: Don't Think Twice Choices Choice 1 *That was the old me. (No effect) *I'm looking forward to the challenge. (No effect) *Maybe you'll ruin it. (No effect) Choice 2 *You used to be shy? (No effect) *He sounds just like Ellen. (No effect) *You'd be a cute politician! (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Choice 3 *As much as I can! (��18) *On my own time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Jaime. He's like a brother. (No effect) *My work family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *For the dead bodies? (No effect) *To celebrate if you win? (2 +Interview) *To keep the iceberg from melting? (+Interview) Diamond Choice 3 *Why you picked the Titanic? (+Interview) *What your grades are? (No effect) *If history's a passion of yours? (2 +Interview) Diamond Choice 4 *How'd Aubrey get over his shyness? (No effect) *Has Aubrey said anything about me? (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Why do you call Aubrey Snobrey? (No effect) " " Choice 4 *Kudos on your cost-sharing program! (+Interview) *Why don't you tell us your plans for your first year? (+Interview) *I apologize for my co-host's interrogative nature. (No effect) Choice 5 *Demand for your nonprofit records? (+Interview) *Allegations regarding contributions? (+Interview) *Haters like Ellen? (No effect) " " if you got at least 2 +Interview " " if you got 0 or ? +Interview. Choice 6 *But I'm just a junior reporter. (No effect) *I want my subjects to feel comfortable. (No effect) *What did you think of Ellen? (No effect) " " Choice 7 *If Alec is happy, so am I. (No effect) *I'm sorry you feel that way. (No effect) *Blow it out your blowhole. (No effect) Choice 8 *I'll bring something juicy back. (No effect) *I've never been to a ball before. (No effect) *I wish I could bring someone with me. (No effect) Choice 9 *Just a friend. (No effect) *The perfect man. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *My co-worker! (No effect) Choice 10 *Can we talk about June? (��12) *Just a touch-up would be great. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *I can read minds. (No effect) *It's obvious. (No effect) *I'm a born matchmaker. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Hilarious! (No effect) *Really shy, too. (No effect) *So smart. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Visualize success. (No effect) *Relax! (No effect) *Just do it, nerd. (No effect) " " Chapter Six: Mind Games Choices Choice 1 *Try to stay objective. (No effect) *See what I can do to help. (No effect) Choice 2 *Political Intrigues (��25) ( ) *Current outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *Hype me up? (No effect) *Give me a reality check? (No effect) *Tell me how pretty I am? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 4 *Trying to mingle. (No effect) *Hitting the snack table. (No effect) *Finding Anna. (No effect) " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 5 *How did you all meet Charlie? (No effect) *Are you guys very active in the community? (No effect) *What projects are in the works here? (No effect) Choice 6 *Find that story! (��17) *Call it quits. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Talk through the issue. (No effect) *Use your power as leverage. (No effect) *Keep them totally separate. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Decorate the hell out of it? (No effect) *Hype it as an heirloom? (No effect) *Get rid of it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Develop a music festival. (No effect) *Launch a boat into space. (No effect) *Have a high profile romance. (No effect) " " and " ". " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 7 *It'd be bad press. ( ) *The land is no good for development. ( ) *You enjoy the wilderness. ( ) Choice 8 *Would love to tag along. (��18) *Should get home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *I'm secretly an alien. (No effect) *You'd make a cute space cowgirl. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *Sometimes I feel like an outsider. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Turn around! (No effect) (Anna shoots you) *Freeze! (No effect) (Anna shoots you) *Counterattack! (+Laser tag) If the timer ends, you do nothing and Anna shoots you. Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Fumble! (No effect) (Anna shoots you) *Miss! (No effect) (Anna shoots you) *Fire! (+Laser tag) If the timer ends, you don't know what to do and Anna shoots you. " " if you got 2 +Laser tag. "Laser, Loser" (when having made only 1 or no Laser tag points) Diamond Choice 7 *You let go. (No effect) *You're with me. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *We're in outer space. (No effect) " " Choice 9 *Want to use it for good. (No effect) *Didn't ask for this responsibility. (No effect) *Can use this to my advantage. (No effect) Choice 10 *Practically my brother. (No effect) *My best friend. (No effect) *Impossible to live without. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 *Was made for this! (��20) *Actually really need a nap. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Didn't wear yourself out. (No effect) *Go viral! (No effect) *Make me something this romantic. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 9 *The project you're proudest of. (No effect) *A project you'd love to tackle. (No effect) *''Your'' dream wedding. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 10 *Ballet. (No effect) *A boy band routine. (No effect) *Something close and slow. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Chapter Seven: Bright Idea Choices " " if you have romanced Jaime before? " " if you haven't romanced Jaime before? Choice 1 *Rescuing me, as always. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *And this one wasn't my fault. (No effect) *Just when I thought we were doomed! (No effect) Choice 2 *Talk about our crushes. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Tell scary stories. (No effect) *Go to actual sleep, right? (No effect) Choice 3 *Sounds like an adventure. (��18) *You've got it covered. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Will you guide me? (Path A) *Give me directions. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *Hand. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Hips. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) *Follow left. (No effect) *Step right. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *All over the place right now. (No effect) *Single and proud of it. (No effect) *Keeping my eye on someone. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) (only if you had romanced him before) Diamond Choice 4 *A girl could get used to this. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *That was fortunate! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Light the Candle! " " Choice 4 *It was another lightning bolt! (No effect) *A giant rat? (No effect) *Probably a serial killer. (No effect) Choice 5 *Which lines were cut? (No effect) *Are there fingerprints? (No effect) *We must've pissed someone off. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 6 *I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. (No effect) *Hold me. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Choice 7 *What the hell are you doing? (No effect) *I was looking for Alec... (No effect) *You look a little freaked out. (No effect) " " Choice 8 *What are you really looking for? (No effect) *I've got Alec's personal line. I'll call. (No effect) *I think you know why we lost power. (No effect) Choice 9 *Chase after her! (��19) *Let her go. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Garment bag. (Stealth Mode) *Hanger. (Caught!) *Tiny dress! (Caught!) If the timer ends, you stand still. (Caught!) Note: the timer runs really fast. Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *A box! (Caught!) *That script. (Caught!) *That trunk. (Stealth Mode) If the timer ends, you stand still. (Caught!) '' ''Note: the timer runs really fast. " " if you got 2 Caught! " " if you got 2 Stealth Mode. Diamond Choice 8 *Accounts receivable. (No effect) *Valued customer. (No effect) Choice 10 *Don't talk about yourself that way! (No effect) *It can be hard to share some interests. (No effect) Choice 11 *Hear your music! (��15) *Get back to work, actually. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 *Has he ever heard you play? (No effect) *He's probably trying to help you. (No effect) *Forget him! This is your life! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Hit record in here? (No effect) *Turn on the intercom? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *I'm proud of you! Performing is hard. (No effect) *You need to keep going. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 12 *Ellen took it. ( ) *You drank it, Alec. ( ) This choice appears only if you didn't get caught by Ellen. Choice 12 *Don't. It's fine. (No effect) *Make him apologize. (No effect) Choice 13 *Just saved your set! ( ) *Isn't my boyfriend! ( ) *Was totally out of line! ( ) Chapter Eight: Birdbrained Choices Choice 1 *I could have handled that! (No effect) *Thanks for having my back. (No effect) *Can Alec do this? (No effect) Choice 2 *Fieldwork Fashionista (��25) *Current Outfit (No effect) Choice 3 *Alec didn't give us much choice. (No effect) *This is my job. (No effect) " " Choice 4 *What's the story with PETE? (No effect) *Why are emus so special to you? (No effect) *Are you responsible for this? (No effect) You get to choose all of them.This determines the order. Choice 5 *This one! (Angry) ( ) *This one! (Surprised) ( ) *This one! (Happy) ( ) ⬅ Correct *This one! (Sad) ( ) *This one! (Neutral) ( ) " " if you chose the correct emu. " " and " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 6 *This is for the greater good! (No effect) Choice 7 *I can't believe this is my job. (No effect) *Alec is gonna lose his mind. (No effect) Choice 8 *Can help you look! (��17) *Hope you find her soon! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Dog person. (No effect) *Cat person. (No effect) *Emu person! (No effect) Although all choices have no effect, if you choose 'cat person' and you adopted Jinx, dialogue will reflect that. If you choose 'dog person' and you adopted the puppy, dialogue will reflect that. If you adopted both, you will only talk about the corresponding one. Diamond Choice 2 *It's Emi! Diamond Choice 3 *Making emu noises. (No effect) *Flapping around. (No effect) *Singing a friendship song. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Fetch! (No effect) *Peek-aboo! (No effect) *Dress-up! (No effect) " " and " " Choice 9 *You always seem so happy. (No effect) *I know that feeling. (No effect) Choice 10 *Wanted me to go for it. (No effect) *Would've adored you. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) *Was a lot like me. (No effect) Choice 11 *Check it out! (��17) *Just get back to the office. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Pull the vent cord! *Open the propane valve! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Let's... uh... Diamond Choice 6 *I'm allergic to cameras! *Get my good side. (No effect) *Rarr. Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss him. (Aubrey ❤ +Romance) ( ) *Thank him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Open the propane valve! *Pull the vent cord! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *So, you listened carefully? Diamond Choice 9 *Open the propane valve again. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Pull the vent cord again. Choice 12 *You had me at 'rooftop pool.' (��18) *Maybe another time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *I... You're so... Hi. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *Very chic. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Now you know my secret. I'm sexy. (Anna ❤ +Romance) *I can't believe I'm doing this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *Ahhh! Diamond Choice 13 *Splash her! (No effect) *Flip her floaty! (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 This is a timed choice. *Say POLO! (No effect) *Dive! (No effect) *Stare! (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 *Partying with you really takes it out of me. *Five minute break, then we hit the bar! *I could go for a massage, though... (Anna ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Nine: Hold That Thought Choices Choice 1 *We're going to get whoever did this. (No effect) *At least you're okay, Anna. (No effect) Choice 2 *Any idea who might be to blame? (No effect) *Has anything strange happened lately? (No effect) *Do you notice anything in particular? (No effect) You get to choose all of them, this just decides the order. Choice 3 *Leave her alone! (No effect) *You're ruining my interview! Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Anna and I are just friends! (No effect) *You're biased too! (No effect) Choice 5 *Grab the mic! (��19) *Go home, I guess. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *On the side of the vandals! (No effect) *Losing your edge, aren't you? Diamond Choice 2 *An entitled diva? *A terrible reporter? (No effect) *A textbook narcissist? Diamond Choice 3 *What a drama queen, huh? *That was unprofessional. (No effect) *We should have our own show! " " Choice 6 *Scared Anna off again! *Snooped in your office! (No effect) " " Choice 7 *Ignore her. *Clap back. *Ask for detail. (No effect) Choice 8 *Dating is still a mine field for me. (No effect) *I didn't wanna brag, but yeah. (No effect) *What even is dating? Choice 9 *Do people still do chocolate? *Is she the one? *What if she's wearing that? (No effect) *Can I pull this look off? *How expensive are roses? Choice 10 *And I love a happy ending. (��15) *But I'm a very busy romantic. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 *A sandy beach? *Some movie? *A saxy concert? *Stargazing? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Hair! *Clothes! (No effect) *Hair! Diamond Choice 6 *A Martini? *Coffee? *Whiskey? (No effect) *A Milkshake? *Bubble tea? Diamond Choice 7 *Pass a note. *Cough it loudly. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Matt Rodriguez is here! (No effect) *I lost my pet frog! *This was a patience-building exercise. Diamond Choice 9 *Give them a little nudge. (No effect) *Use my menu as their screen. *Keep akwardly rambling. " " Choice 11 *Made some good points. (No effect) *Just inside my head. Choice 12 *Can I trust Alec to treat me fairly? *Why was Ellen willing to lose everything? (No effect) *Did I actually deserve this at all? Choice 13 *Is so necessary. (��20) *Sounds like a pain. Diamond Choice 10 *Oh, Jaime... Diamond Choice 11 *We could stay here together forever. (No effect) *I could get my dad to believe in me. (Skip Diamond Choice 12) *I had more superpowers! Easy. Diamond Choice 12 *We can play around out here. *Your gorgeous eyes are on me. (Jaime ❤ +Romance) *I feel so relaxed with you. Diamond Choice 13 *I would have smacked him. *Take me on your next hike, okay? (Jaime ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 14 *To kiss me. (Path A) *I'm not interested. Diamond Choice 15 (Path A) *Hard. (No effect) *Softly. (No effect) Jaime ❤ +Romance and " " if you kissed Jaime. " " Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Wishful Thinking